Ballera
by Yuelinori
Summary: Ein ganz besonderer Maskenball für Decimo.


Jo, das hier ist mein erster One-Shout…

Reborn FOREVER *smile*

Bin am Überlegen ob ich eine Shaman King FF mache, anscheinend ist es zwar nicht mehr so beliebt, aber ich habe es immer geliebt und es ist für jeden Kenner ein Muss. Ich finde im Anime es bloß traurig wie die Beziehung der Zwillinge ist, man hat immer mehr gehofft…

Naja- so viel zu meinen Gedanken… Lets GO!

.-

Noch einmal festziehen und schon saß seine Krawatte. Nun betrachtete er sich nochmal im Spiegel. Seine braunen Haare standen wie üblich zu allen Seiten ab und schienen der Schwerkraft zu trotzen. Sanft umrahmten sie sein Gesicht und hatten einen gewissen Charme, denn so manche Frau zum Schwärmen brachte. Doch das was am meisten herausstach an seinem Aussehen, waren die orange glühenden Augen, welche nahezu majestätisch wirkten und an den Sonnenaufgang erinnern.

Schon seit einiger Zeit strahlten seine Seelenspiegel nicht mehr in diesem sanfte Braun. Die Augen haben seine Flammenfarbe angenommen. Je öfter er im HTM-Modus war, desto mehr nahmen seine Augen diese Pigmentierung an.

Er trug einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, welcher im schlichten schwarz gehalten ist mit einem orangen Unterhemd und schwarzen Schuhen. Am Rever trug eine Anstecknadel, welche das Vongolawappen zeigte.

Der junge e 21-Jährige seufzte nochmal genervt auf. Er hasste solche Events, wo er im Rampenlicht steht. Der junge Mann war niemand anderes als Tsunayoshi Sawada oder besser bekannt als Vongola-Decimo, zehnter Boss der berühmtesten Mafia der Welt.

Der ehemals als Dame (Nutzlos) abgestempelte Schüler, wurde zu einem Boss der Primo und Secendo übertraf und die Vongola wieder zu dem machte was sie einmal war. Doch einst konnte er auf den Tod mittlerweile nicht mehr ab – Man denkt ständig er wäre Primo, sein Geist oder sein gottverdamter Klon… Er kann es einfach nicht mehr hören _Primo hier…Neo Primo da_.

Natürlich ging es in der Mafia nicht gerade rosig zu. Blut und Gewalt stand normalerweise an der Tagesordnung bei ihnen. Schnell musste er lernen, dass nicht immer seine naiven Vorstellungen reichen. Eine kühle Geschäfts Maske, die absolute Dominanz ausdrücken war schnell sein stetiger Begleiter.

Doch es gab da etwas, was selbst den blutrünstigsten Mafioso in die Knie zwang…

Dieser Fluch nannte sich Papierkram. Tsuna würde jeden Krieg, dieser Arbeit vorziehen. Aber nein Papier tag ein und tag aus… und wieder nur Papier… Er kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Aber was soll man schon großmachen? Abhauen? Geht nicht…Man hatte einen Hitman im Nacken, der auch noch die Nummer eins auf diesem Gebiet war und ein ziemlichen kurzen Geduldsfaden besaß…

Bleibt nur hoffen die Hölle zu überstehen und sich nicht vorher sein Grab aus Papier zu schaufeln.

Tsuna hatte immer noch keine Lust auf das heutige Event.

Mal ehrlich ein Maskenball, der berühmtesten Personen der Unterwelt. Er würde viel lieber mal wieder nach Japan fliegen und einfach mal zur Abwechslung seine Ruhe haben. Obwohl…

Vielleicht einfach mal Mia gehen und reisen, so wie Skull.

Aber man krieg ja bekanntlich nicht alles was man will und so zwang er sich endlich zum losgehen, seine Begleitung hasst nämlich warten.

Unten stand er auch schon wie immer kühl und distanziert an der Wand gelehnt. Kyoya Hibari, gefürchteter Wolkenwächter der Vongolafamilia, „Kommst du endlich Bunny." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, sprach eine in seiner altbekannten kühlen Stimme.

„Ja…, Kyoya du weiß doch, du sollst endlich diesen Spitznamen lassen, weißt du noch was letztes Mal passiert ist?" kam es nun leicht genervt vom Boss zurück, denn dieser hatte keine Lust auf noch so einen Kleinkrieg, weil man ihm wegen diesem Spitznamen unterschätz hatte. „Hm…sind doch nur Pflanzenfresser." Was seine reizende und vielsagende Antwort. Also hieß es im Klartext – Kyoya wird ihn weiter so nennen und sich liebend gern um die Prügelknaben kümmern und somit, oder wie er es nennt, den _Müll entfernen_. In der Hinsicht ist er genauso wie Mukuro und der würde wahrscheinlich noch mitmachen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig ans Leder gehen, wenn er da wäre.

„Tja… dann muss ich wohl Chrome deine Antwort mitteilen." Sagte Tsuna scheinheilig theatralisch und zog damit seinen Trumpf raus. Sofort, nachdem sein Wolkenwächter die Worte vernommen hatte, versteifte er und schaute seinen Boss wütend an. Ein Blick, bei dem so mancher mit schwachen Nerven aus dem nächsten Fenster springt. Aber Tsuna lässt sich dadurch schon lange nicht mehr beirren, war er es doch gewohnt. „Omnivore…" grummelt die Wolke zu seinem Himmel.

Aber was sollte er auch anderes machen, man konnte ihm nur mit Chrome drohen oder das man zu ihr geht, um etwas zu erreichen bei ihm.

Ja, Chrome war die einzige Schwachstelle des großen und furchtlosen Kyoya Hibaris geworden. Denn man konnte es nicht glauben, auch er fürchtete sich wie jeder Mann vor seiner geliebten Frau.

Genau er hatte von allen der 10. Generation als erster geheiratet und von allen Leuten ausgerechnet Chrome. Man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, was es damals für eine Unruhe gab, als das rauskam. Wie Mukuro damals getobt hatte, nachdem er für ganze 24 Stunden Statue gespielt hatte, so tief saß der Schock, weil er es einfach nicht gescheckt hatte und das seine Nagi, die er schon als kleine Schwester ansieht, die Feldlerche liebt und weiß der Geier was hinter den 4 Wänden tut. Und die Hochzeit war auch nur ein großes Chaos, wo man zufrieden war, wenn es vorbei war und todmüde ins Bett fällt. Trotzdem Hibird als Ringträger war so Kawaiiiiiih!

Kyoya hatte von all seinen Freunden als erster geheiraten, dann folgte Hayato, etwas später Ryohei, Takashi hat auch eine feste Freundin in Japan und selbst Lambo hat eine Freundin. Nur er, ihr Boss, hatte keine, noch nicht mal eine in Aussicht. Damals hat er das, was er für Kyoko empfunden hatte, als einfache Schwärmerei abgetan und sie dann wie seine anderen Freunde behandelt. Denn Kyoko hat sich auch erst für ihn interessiert, als dieser sich zum coolen Boss der Mafia gemausert hatte und solche Frauen hängten ihm damals schon zum Hals raus. Solche Weiber die nur auf das Äußere, seine Macht oder sein Geld aus sind schickt er gleich in die Wüste, da bleibt er lieber allein. Außerdem war sie seiner Mutter zu ähnlich, nein er hat keinen Ödipus-Komplex, nein danke.

Nach einem zustimmenden mürrischen Nicken von seinem Wächter, gingen die beiden hinaus, setzten sich in die rabenschwarze Limo und fuhren los. Jeder hing so seinen Gedanken nach und es herrschte eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.

Tsuna betrachtete die gerade untergehende Sonne, welche den Himmel in orange tönt. Es war ein angenehmes Wetter, keine Wolke stand dort oben. Die Atmosphäre lud einfach zum Entspannen ein und sich in den Armen der Mutter Natur hingeben. Doch jenes war ihm leider nicht erlaubt und so stöhnte er noch mal laut auf, weil nun das Anwesen in Sicht kam.

Nicht grade motiviert nahm er seine Maske hervor und band sie sich um. Die Maske von Tsuna war Silber mit Rosenranken verziert, die von Kyoya schwarz mit Efeuranken. Das Auto hielt und die beiden stiegen aus.

Tsuna war heute nur mit Kyoya hier, Hayato hielt im Hauptquartier die Stellung, Takashi war in New York mit Ryohei, Lambo ist zurzeit in Spanien und Mukuro ist mit den Varias auf einem Auftrag. So waren die Zwei die Einzigen auf dem heutigen Ball, wenn man von Dino, Juni, Enma und Byakuran absah.

Drinnen sah es aus als hätte man eine Zeitreise hinter sich und man wäre zurück ins Mittelalter gestolpert. Ein klassisches Setting, der berühmten Adelsbälle im Mittelalter war gegeben. Man sah riesige Kronleuchter in Gold an der Decke hängen, die den ganzen Saal erleuchteten. Der Saal war im hellen weißen Mamor gehalten, wo an den Wänden Bilder hingen, von den berühmtesten Personen der Unterwelt. Auch ein Bild der ersten Vongola-Generation hing dort.

Am Rand war ein Büffet aufgestellt, eine Band spielte hinten Musik, mit einem klassischen Touch und welche gut zum Tanzen ist. Die Tanzfläche ist auch groß und ganz in der Mitte des Saals, damit jeder jeden sehen kann-beim Tanzen.

Die ganze Versammlung ist nur zum Protzen und Machtausstrahlen da und gute Kontakte zu knüpfen, aber sicher nicht zum Spaß haben oder es zu genießen.

Kaum betrat der Himmel mit seiner Wolke den Raum waren alle Blick auf sie gelenkt, denn jeder kannte seine Frisur oder seine leuchtenden stechenden Augen, die selbst in der Dunkelheit noch erstrahlen. Kyoya verzieht sich sofort an den Rand. Weiß er doch was gleich folgt, was bei jeder dieser Versammlungen erfolgt.

Und es kommt wie es kommen musste…

Kaum erblicken die ersten Frauen ihn rennen sie auch schon in Sprint auf ihn zu. Schon wird er eingekesselt, wie eine Beute von wilden Bestien. Na… dieser Vergleich passt schon, so wie sich manche dieser Frauen angehen oder wie sie ihn ansehen…sabbern, sie ziehen ihn mit ihrem bloßen Blick aus. Tsuna ignoriert alle Versuche einer Konversation mit ihm und schaut sich lieber in der Gegend nach neuen Gesichtern um, die Hühner sind nicht wichtig.

Dann stockte sein Blick bei ihr. Einer scheinbaren Blume am Rand, vergessen, nicht beachtet, doch so anziehend für ihn. Da am Rand, an der Wand angelehnt stand sie, schöner als jede Rose, rein und anmutig wie der Mond erscheint sie ihm. Sie hatte ein nachtblaues Kleid an, es war schlicht und im klassischen viktorianischen Stil gehalten, deren einzige Deko rote Rosen waren. Sie träg unscheinbare schwarz-lilane Absatzschuhe und hatte eine Schrumpfhose aus schwarzer Spitze an. Ihr Haar ist golden, es erstrahlt förmlich in dieser Farbe. Es wurde zu einem Fischgrätenzopf gebunden und mit einer Rose hinten gehalten. Doch was ihm am meisten schockte waren diese silbernen Augen, welche so im Gegensatz zu seinen Eigenen standen.

Ihre Augen wirkten so kühl und distanziert, als wäre sie gar nicht hier schauten sie stur in die Ferne. Sie halten ihn gefangen, bis er angerempelt wird von einer _Henne_ und sich endlich abwenden kann.

Er ging zu seinen Freunden um endlich den _wilden_ Frauen zu entkommen, doch huscht sein Blick immer wieder zu ihr, sucht sie förmlich. Dann blickt auch sie einmal auf und starrt ihn in die Augen und ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, der Moment fühlt sich für beide wie Ewigkeit an _'Jetzt könnte die Zeit stillstehen'_ bevor sie sich abwand und mit leicht roten Wangen den Boden nun betrachtete.

Tsuna entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und steuerte jetzt auf diese Fremde zu. Er verneigt sich leicht vor ihr und streckt seine Hand aus. Sie nickt mit einem unscheinbaren Lächeln und nimmt seine Hand. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich zur Tanzfläche und beginnen den Tanz, welcher von allen bemerkt wird. Ist es doch ungewöhnlich, dass der kühle Decimo eine Frau zum Tanz auffordert, manche dachten schon er interessiert sich gar nicht für das weibliche Geschlecht.

Auch seine Freunde und Bekannte betrachteten das Ganze mit fragenden und nachdenklichen Blicken, wie sich das Paar zu Musik bewegt.

Doch die Beiden interessieren die Gaffer nicht, haben nur noch Augen für ihr Gegenüber. Sie verlieren sich in den Seelenspiegel ihres Gegenübers. Worte braucht es dafür nicht.

„Wer seid ihr? Wie kommt es das ich euch noch nie auf so einer Veranstaltung getroffen habe?" fragt Decimo die Lady. „Mein Name ist Luana de Lacrima Zolf. Was ich hier mache…Ich begleite meine Schwester". Antwortet sie ihm in ihrer sanften melancholischen Stimme und ihr Gesicht zeigt zum ersten mal richtige Freude. „Ah…ich erinnere mich an den Namen Zolf. Sie sind hauptsachlich in Deutschland vertreten und sogar noch älter als die Vongola-famiglia nicht wahr?" spricht er sie an. „Ja…da haben sie in der Tat Recht. Wir schätzen unsere Tradition, genauso wie sie die ihren schätzen."

„Sind sie der Erbe?" fragt er sie nach weiteren belanglosen Austauschen. Ihr Gesicht wird auf einmal kalt und doch strahlt sie so eine Wut aus, wie Tsuna es bis jetzt nur bei Xanxus gesehen hatte. „Nein, meine Schwester ist die ältere. Wir sind Zwillinge, doch ein paar Sekunden haben unser Leben bestimmt und somit bin ich Zweitgeborene." Spricht sie mit schneidender Stimme.

Tsunas Intuition schlägt Alarm. „Luana…" spricht er sanft, als er mit dem Tanz aufhört und mit seiner Hand sanft ihr Kinn anhebt, damit sie ihn direkt ihn die Augen schaut. „Ich habe nachgefragt, weil ich mich wirklich interessiere für dich. Doch mein Handel wäre nicht möglich solltest du der Erbe sein… Also bin ich für diese Sekunden dankbar…" spricht er ihr sanft zu und mit jedem Wort werden ihre Augen größer, weil sie so voller Gefühl war. Dann küsst er sie…vor versammelter Mannschaft, welche nun wie Fische auf den trockenen nach Luft schnappen.

_Ja…das ist sie_.

Als er sich von ihr löst nimmt er ihre Hand, lächelt sie an und läuft los. Lässt die schockierten Leute zurück und zieht sie mit sich. Nur Kyoya war nicht überrascht, hat er doch so was Ähnliches damals mit Chrome gemacht, nachdem er sie gefragt hatte ob sie seine Frau wird.

Draußen rennen sie die Straße entlang, hinein in den anliegenden Wald. Vor dem Ausgang liegen nur noch ihre Masken, seine silberne und ihre weiße Maske und nur Gelächter ist von den Besitzern noch zuhören.

Der Maskenball hatte sich doch gelohnt.


End file.
